


Green Crocs

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 100 somethin' words of fluff, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Spot notices Race is wearing his shirt.





	Green Crocs

57) “Is that my shirt?” Sprace, Green Crocs  
Spot was half asleep when Race got home after his last class of the day. And the thing he noticed?

“Is that my shirt?”

Race was wearing Spot's favorite t-shirt that had a glow in the dark design. Had he worn it out that morning? How long had he had it?

“You're wearing my Crocs.” Race said flatly, grabbing a box of cereal. 

Spot looked at his feet and realized he was. “Oh. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. You look adorable in my hoodie by the way.” Race smirked over his shoulder at Spot.

“Shuddup.” Spot muttered, hiding deeper in Race's too big hoodie.


End file.
